


Bathing Interruptus

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-24
Updated: 2006-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>millieweasley requested Blaise/Ron, prefects bathroom, frotting, with Hermione watching - Ginny isn't the Weasley Blaise really wants...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathing Interruptus

They hadn't expected anyone to come in, so when the door had opened, Hermione’d fled for a stall, hoping whoever it was would leave when they saw Ron there.

She hadn't been expecting the chocolate-skinned boy who appeared to smirk indolently and join her boyfriend-- _her_ boyfriend, dammnit!--in the pool, leaning and rubbing against him as Ron tried to push away. He stopped trying before long.

Whatever Zabini was doing, Ron seemed to be melting against the side of the pool. And the noises he was making... Hermione was wet just listening to him. The boys gasped, and she realized they had come, unable to restrain her own gasp as she fingered herself to completion.

Dark eyes flew up to meet hers. "You should join us next time, Granger," Zabini said with another smirk before he climbed out of the pool, dressed and disappeared once more.


End file.
